Harry Potter and the True Love's Curse
by anbu medic
Summary: Harry Potter finally defeats Voldemort. Will she finally have the quiet uneventful life she wanted? Not quite. Because when things are finally settling down, a present from her parents proves it otherwise. And worse - it's about her lovelife. DM/femHP
1. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and everything else connected to it. Enough said.

**Warning:** Draco/Harry pairing, female Harry, male Hermione, possible OOC, erratic update schedules, possible additional gender benders.

**Summary:** Finally defeating the Dark Lord, Harry Potter faces another challenge: First Love! She reckoned after her numerous adventures and eventually facing death, this was a piece of cake. The problem is, how will her mind handle, or even worse, accept that her heart beats for a certain Slytherin? Draco/Harry; female!Harry; male!Hermione

**

* * *

****Chapter I**

The Aftermath

Stifling a yawn, Harmony Lilian Potter slowly descended the stairs of the now newly renovated Number 12 Grimmauld Place. During the weeks that followed after she finally defeated Voldemort, she decided that she had to do something not related to her being the "Girl Who Lived" (or the latest being the "Lady Defender" as infuriatingly quoted by Ron from the Daily Prophet), before her head blows up. And since she legally owns the place, she took it upon herself to wipe out any Slytherin-related artifacts around the house during this time, with occasional help from her friends whenever they come over and visit. Of course the Permanent Sticking Charm on the Family Tree and on the portrait of Sirius's mother proved to be a pain, but there is nothing that a house elf's magic can't fix. She hadn't actually thought that Kreacher can take down the tapestry and the portrait, and just planned to hang something else over it, but the one time she was startled because of the screams and almost fell down the whole flight of stairs when the Weasleys came over to visit finally did it. Unexpectedly, Kreacher was all too happy to oblige, and claimed that house elves has the capability to counter-charm the said enchantment, after she tried to convince (more like bribe, actually) the house elf to please "transfer" the tapestries (together with the house elf mounted heads) to his cupboard after she expands it to accommodate all the mementoes of her former mistress. The act apparently dissolved any remaining animosity between the house elf and his new mistress (together with her friends), which proved to have lightened quite a load since she has to live with Kreacher from now on.

"Good morning Mistress Harry", croaked Kreacher in his bullfrog's voice, as Harry entered the kitchen. "I take it that you had a nice sleep?" he asked.

"Good morning to you too, Kreacher. Yes, I actually had a good night's sleep for once." Harry answered, inwardly grimacing as she was sitting down on one end of the 12-seater dining table made of rich, antique mahogany. "Did any letter arrive for me this morning?" she asked, redirecting the conversation to anything else but what is going on with her at night, wishing the house elf hadn't noticed, which, unfortunately, was not answered.

"Mistress, how many times must we remind you, that you just have to remember that they died as heroes? Without their sacrifice, the wizarding world would not have attained the peace it is experiencing right now. It was their decision to fight against You-Know-Who and the chaos he was building, which eventually helped you defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. Their blood is not on your hands." Kreacher answered, while serving Harry's breakfast of freshly-squeezed orange juice, pancakes, fried eggs, bacon strips and treacle tart, her favorite.

Harry groaned. "I know, Kreacher. All of you haven't failed to remind me that hundreds of times already, but I just can't help it you know. It just hurts so much. And since when have you become so wise?" Harry tried to make a joke, but desperately failed. "Since I heard you talking in your sleep, Mistress," Kreacher bluntly replied, "and the one time Master Ronald and Master Herman talked to me about how worried they were about your well-being the last time they were here."

Ever since that fateful day, Harry actually had difficulty in sleeping. Not that she was afraid of having nightmares, it was more on the fact that her thoughts almost always goes back to what had transpired past few weeks ago. It actually helped that she was not forced to attend the trials of the arrested Death Eaters, and that her memory was good enough for them.

Yes, she may have actually fulfilled her so-called destiny, but to what account? So many lives have been lost, not just with the people close to her heart but with other wizarding and even muggle families as well. She felt that had she been strong enough early on, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Professor Dumbledore, Dobby, even Professor Snape, the rest of the Order and those witches and wizards who decided to fight Voldemort should not have had to sacrifice their lives, and they could have still been alive.

It is a good thing that she really has great friends who was always with her when she was down during these times, especially Herman and Ron, although their usual spat irritates her more than they think. Who wouldn't be, if you'd have to listen to two tall, good-looking guys (as she hated to admit), bickering like girls, arguing over wizard's chess of all things! (Herman actually has a hard time admitting that there is something Ron's better at as compared to him.) Although, she had to admit, it is heartwarming to know that the two (especially Herman) treats her like a younger sister, since they have been friends in their First Year at Hogwarts.

"Actually, a package from Australia arrived a while ago. It is in the attic." Kreacher announced, breaking the silence.

It seems that the news lifted the dark cloud slowly forming in Harry's mind, in which you could note a small smile already forming on her lips. "Thank you Kreacher," she replied. "I believe it's from Herman. He already told me last week that he's going there soon. I'll go look at it after breakfast."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The attic happens to be one of Harry's favorite places in the manor. She hadn't actually noticed it during the few visits she had in the past, but when she started renovating the place, she stumbled upon it while exploring. The room is almost as large as the Gryffindor common room back in Hogwarts; the wooden beams supporting the slanting ceiling were visible, two square glass windows are seen on the left-side ceiling, covered with scarlet drapes with gold trimmings. Harry created a fireplace and placed a scarlet-colored sofa set to the right, with an oak, waist-high bookshelf by the wall in the middle, containing the books she had collected over the years in Hogwarts. Her favorite spot though, is the peach-colored daybed, with a low circular oak table beside it, strategically placed under one of the windows, where she could just easily gaze out at the sky at night. She jokingly once told Ron that if you were to replace the windows with stairs, and place a few spiders here and there, the spot would actually be similar to her cupboard back in Privet Drive, which to her amusement, made her red-haired friend cringe and subconsciously avoid that same spot every time he comes over.

Seeing the package on the table, Harry sat down and opened the letter first.

Dear Harry,

Are you done with the renovations? I am sorry I wasn't able to help this past week, seeing that I have to pick up my parents. I am so grateful that they were alright. I won't be coming back until the first week of August though; my parents would like to extend our vacation. So that pretty much means I'll be missing your coming out party.

I am sorry I'll be missing your birthday. For that, I decided to give you an early birthday present. Don't worry, it's not a book. Well, not really. It's a scrapbook. I couldn't actually put it together; I really can't understand how you girls put together such things, so at least you get to do something else after you're done with your little project around your house eh?

How are you though? Is Ron visiting often? He better be, or else I'd deck him a good one, once I get back! That git, I had to constantly remind him to check up on you. Not that I can't trust Kreacher to take care of you mind, but at least somebody else should look after you too.

I have to go now; I believe we're going to visit Ayers Rock today. Can you believe there is actually a wizarding library underneath the monument? I can't wait. See you soon. And happy eighteenth birthday in advance, young woman.

Herman

Harry frowned, annoyed at her brown-haired, smart-ass friend and self-proclaimed big brother. Young woman?! Coming out party?! Ha! "He's going to regret that dearly once he gets back, that annoying know-it-all.", Harry muttered, releasing her frustrations on the haphazardly covered scrapbook. After tearing the wrapper apart, Harry's mouth gaped open as pictures fell from the package. Kneeling down, she picked up the pictures one by one, noting that the pictures were of herself and her friends from Hogwarts, the Weasleys, the Marauders, the Order, Dumbledore's Army, and her old Quidditch team. At this point, she wouldn't know if she ought to sock Herman a good one to the eye, or hug him! She's definitely going to start working on it immediately!

"Oi! Harry! Mate! You up there?!" Ron's voice echoed from downstairs. "Shut up Ron! Remember the last time you were here? We almost had to bring her to St. Mungo's, you daft prig!" Harry sighed, after hearing Ginny argue with her brother, bringing up the stairs incident. So, Herman had really brought in the cavalry, that bossy prick. Although she appreciates it greatly, sometimes it frustrates her so much that Herman tries to act like her overprotective big brother, with their other friends ganging upon her.

"Yes! I'm in the attic!" Harry eventually answered back, picking up all the scattered pictures.

"You really did a great job with this place Harry! I think I'd like to hire you to fix up The Burrow one of these days." A soot-covered Ron joked, entering after a while. Sitting down on the floor beside the divan, he saw Herman's gift, then exclaimed, "So! You already received Herman's package then? Good, then tell that prick that he ought to remove that pole out of his arse when you write him back. I mean, come on! You're the "Lady Defender" you don't need anyone else to loo – Ouch Harry! What was that for!?" Ron yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Say that thing one more time, and there's definitely more of it, where that came from." Harry muttered darkly, while Ginny sniggered before saying, "Actually Harry, Mum already told us to come over and accompany you before Ron received Herman's orders. So, you can forget about wringing Herman's neck for a while." Reported Ginny, sitting beside Harry who rolled her eyes.

"What are your plans for the rest of the summer then? Now that you're already done with the renovations and all." Ron asked afterwards.

"I have no idea. Maybe go to Andromeda's and ask her to come live with me together with Teddy, seeing that Remus made me his godmother." Harry sighed. "I mean, the place is big enough for the three of us, and Kreacher will have someone to look after once we get back to Hogwarts."

"I agree, can't really leave Kreacher alone now, can we?" Ron nodding. "Aaww Ron, have you already developed a soft spot for our dear, old Kreacher?" Ginny teased. "I ought to tell Herman about that development, seeing that a reformed S.P.E.W. member has come forth."

Harry laughed, nodding "Yeah, I really ought to tell him that when I send him my reply." Laughing harder as Harry noticed Ron's red face.

Feeling considerably lighter since she woke up, Harry stood up and asked, "Diagon Alley anyone?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Harry, you ought to shop for new clothes, with your birthday being near and all." Ginny told Harry as they were passing through the archway behind The Leaky Cauldron, trying to ignore Ron presently muttering "Stupid muggle cars, can't even move through traffic. I can't believe you'd actually buy a car without placing enchantments on it, Harry. I mean, we could've gotten here earlier if you'd actually let Dad -"

"Remember the last time we drove and enchanted car, Ron?" Harry cut in, no longer able to ignore Ron's ranting, "I believe we crashed into a tree, the Whomping Willow to be exact, so no more enchanted cars. And I actually like muggle cars, knowing I grew up believing I was a muggle, mind. Just because you can't park a non-magical car properly, doesn't mean that you'd have to insult my car."

"Sheesh, Harry. You know, you should cut down some of your time hanging out with Herman. He's really rubbed off on you." Ron muttered.

"You know, for two supposedly best friends, you guys antagonize each other so often, sometimes I believe one of you comes from Slytherin." Harry said exasperatedly, as they were entering Flourish and Blotts.

"And speaking of Slytherin, look who's here –" Ginny whispered to Harry, pointing somewhere up ahead. Harry's brows furrowed slightly, following the direction Ginny is pointing at, eventually frowning when she finally saw who Ginny was referring to –

"Malfoy." Harry hissed. "And to think after all that has happened, he still has the nerve to saunter about, acting like he owns the place." Harry supposed she had said the last part out loud for Draco's head shot up, his grey eyes narrowing when he had located who had spoken aloud, gaining eye contact.

Harry had no idea what to do then, seeing as Draco was already walking towards her, the ever-annoying smirk present on his face. "To hell with it." Harry thought, "I've never backed down from a fight before, and I won't start now. Especially if it's Malfoy we're talking about here." Strengthening her resolve, Harry kept on with the staring match, with no plans of backing down.

They were face to face now. Well, not really. Even if she was fairly tall at five foot six, Malfoy was still a head taller, forcing Harry to tilt her head up just to meet his eye. "Well if it isn't the "Girl Who Lived" or is it "The Lady Defender" now, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Still got lives to save I believe, seeing that you seem to have put up an orphanage to unfortunate red-headed weasels." Looking over Harry's head, nodding towards a red-faced Ron and an angry-looking Ginny with a smirk.

"At least, Malfoy," Harry responded, speaking his last name laced with contempt "I didn't need someone to testify for me in front of the Wizengamot so that I won't have to be chucked into Azkaban with my Death Eater of a father." Then she added, "At least your mother had the right mind to gamble her life against fate when she lied to Voldemort for me, even if all she ever wanted was to know you were safe, which in my own personal opinion was so not worth it." Emphasizing the last few words.

Draco then just stared at Harry a few moments after her little speech, eventually breaking eye contact, muttering, "Leave my mother out of this, Potter." Before turning around, and disappearing into the crowd.

After Draco left, Harry couldn't seem to ignore what she thought she saw in Malfoy's usually cold, calculating grey eyes when his mother was mentioned. Guilt? Fear? But why? His mother is safe. It was actually his mother's deed which had saved the both of them from Azkaban, so what was he scared of? What was he regretting about? Harry shook her head, trying to clear out her muddled thoughts. Then she felt Ron stand beside her, squeezing her shoulder, "Are you alright there, mate?" Harry nodded, eventually saying, "I guess, I just inhaled a lot of Malfoy-filled air, which poisoned my brain for a minute there." Ron chuckled at her remark, placing his arm around her shoulder smugly saying, "Well, I think you'd survive. You sure got him good in his face back there." Then guided her around the shop, looking for the new edition of Quidditch Weekly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had forgotten all about what had happened at the Flourish and Blotts when the three of them decided to visit little Teddy and Andromeda Tonks instead, after their not-so-happy experience at Diagon Alley. In Harry's immense delight, Andromeda had agreed to live with her at Grimmauld Place, claiming that she actually missed the place. However, she needs to have at least a week before both of them gets to move at Harry's house for she still had to make arrangements for their own house, and other legal procedures concerning their other properties, so that when Ted comes of age, Andromeda claimed, he can fully acquire all assets with ease.

When they finally arrived at Harry's house, the rest of the Weasley family followed suit, as Mrs. Weasley had claimed that the moving in was a perfect excuse of a party. Little Teddy Tonks, to everyone's delight, was already showing signs of his metamorphmagus blood, in which his eye color changes from brown, to reddish, to purple to blue then to green, while watching George perform ridiculously entertaining muggle magic tricks. Mr. Weasley explained that his ability will not be as dominant as his mothers had been, because truly dominant metamorphmagus abilities were extremely rare, but claimed that it would most likely be powerful enough to create a deceiving transformation when he grows up.

The rest of the night was a joyous occasion. However, as Harry readied herself to bed, she couldn't help but feel hollow at some point. A party with the Weasleys seemed incomplete without Fred's antics with George, the twinkling blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore, the knowing look on Remus's face, the ever-changing features of Tonks, Professor Snape's greasy hair, the loud barking laugh of her godfather, Sirius Black, and deep within her heart, the lush green of her mother's eyes and the messy head of her father's hair. And as she laid her head on her pillow that night, she fervently hoped that wherever they may be, they are happy, safe, and contented, knowing that they have not died in vain.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Will accept reviews, other plot suggestions and even flames.


	2. Realization and Reunions

Hello! You will notice that this is an edited version. It's technically same as the original, except the scene with the Dursleys. Petunia being so nice just doesn't feel right. So please bear with me. I am so sorry for the late "update", but i have been very busy the past few months with major exams, graduation and all that, especially now that i have to take the licensure exams a month from now. If time permits, i'll be able to squeeze out the third chapter in July. I'll try to continue working on it soon...

* * *

**Realization and Reunions**

"Absolutely not!" Harry yelled, storming out of the master's bedroom with Ginny closely following behind. "Nobody is going to throw a coming out party, and especially not for me!"

"But Harry, isn't it that with the muggles, a person is considered an adult once he turns eighteen! Well, since you grew up thinking you are one, why not go with their tradition? You know, a debut?" Ginny reasoned out. "Besides, we haven't really celebrated any of your birthdays properly before, aside from that one time and – "

"Exactly!" Harry said, stopping in her tracks just before the stairs, turning to face Ginny "I haven't celebrated any of my birthdays, and what makes you think I'd want to start now?"

"Well, it was just a suggestion since your birthday is only two days away. Besides, Herman actually thought there's going to be one!" Ginny hollered back, glaring.

"You've always known that I'm not the type of girl who goes for those things Ginny. Besides, what's there to celebrate?" Harry said, her voice dropping.

Taking in a deep breath, Ginny said in almost a whisper, "The truth is, we wanted you to have a reason to celebrate for once, since you have been very busy mourning. And I thought, maybe, just maybe, a party might remind you that there are still quite a number of people alive, caring for you. WE are still here and will always be with you." Having said that, Ginny walked past Harry, down the stairs, going inside the room beside what was previously Regulus's room.

Harry felt like a pail of ice-cold water has just been poured on her after hearing Ginny say those words. Is that what they were thinking all these time? Had she been that selfish not to consider how they feel about what had happened? Now she could finally understand why Herman have been so hard-headed about leaving her alone when she starts complaining on how they were babying her so much, or why Ron and Ginny doesn't find it troublesome to come over to her house almost every day, just to keep her company, or even Neville and Luna, which aside from their letters, had already visited her a few times. Had she worried them that much? With that realization, Harry ran down the stairs, almost bumping Ron, who was just about to step out of Regulus's room, groggily asking "Where'd the banshee go?", which Harry ignored.

She stepped in front of the room Ginny's using. Just when she was about to knock, Harry heard Ginny's muffled voice, saying "I can't help it Mum. I'm confused if I still ought to understand her or just knock her out of her senses. I mean, it's just not her who lost someone they love. Had she forgotten that we've lost Fred too? Besides, aren't the rest of them our friends too?" Shocked, Harry took a step back, planning to turn back. But then she felt someone stepping behind her, stopping her tracks.

"You know, she got a point there mate. You're not the only one mourning. You should not keep them all to yourself." Ron said, shrugging. Turning Harry to face him, he continued. "You have not lost everyone. I'm still here, right? And Herman's still a know-it-all prick who prefers reading books, chasing after Quaffles, and being your annoying, self-proclaimed big brother. What I'm saying is, Fred and the rest of them did what they believe was the right thing, and were fully aware of the consequences of their decision." Taking in a deep breath, he continued, "They are all part of our pasts, and this is our present and future. We have to move on. Besides, they may not be with us here physically, but they'll always be in our hearts and in our memories, right?"

At this point, tears were already streaming down Harry's face. Choking back a sob, she embraced Ron tightly, surprising him, then said "Thank you, I needed to hear that." Jokingly, she added, "Who'd think, that a thick-headed weasel like you has a soft side, huh? In all those years being friends with you, I've never seen that side of you myself."

Ron pushed Harry back, his facial expression halfway on being embarrassed and livid. He eventually decided to just ruffle Harry's already somewhat messy elbow-length, raven-colored hair. Raising his knuckles by the door, he looked back at Harry, who was now scowling and trying to fix her hair, "Well then, shall we go inside?"

Harry did not know what to tell Ginny when they entered her room, so she just chose to sit by the edge of the bed, after giving Mrs. Weasley a brief nod, who stood up and got out of the room after squeezing her shoulder. After a few tense minutes, as Harry started to open her mouth she heard Ginny say, "You don't have to apologize. Let's just say things got out of hand because we were both emotionally high and hormonal."

Ron snorted upon hearing this muttering "You definitely got that right," which earned him a smack from Ginny.

"No, I should apologize. It didn't occur to me how worried all of you were about me all these time. I've been so selfish. I hope you can forgive me. I was just so cooped up in my own guilt and whatnot, that I didn't realize I have been neglecting all of you. I am really, very sorry." Harry pleaded.

"We understand. Everything has happened so fast and unexpected, especially for you. You are entitled to grieve Harry, we all are. You just went somewhat overboard. Definitely emo. It's just like your fifth year all over again." Ginny grinned.

"O shut up!" Harry grinned back. "Well, since you were so stubborn on throwing a party, I give. But on one condition," Harry said warningly, "It will definitely not be a ball! I get to decide when, where, or how it's going to be done. And no surprises! Deal?"

"How'd you get to be such a prick? And why can't it be a debutante's party? You know, dressing up and all." Ginny whined. "But, it's your birthday, who am I to refuse? Besides, as long as you're happy, it's alright with all of us. Just don't go emo on us again. Remember, you should not keep all those emotions to yourself. We are here. Don't you dare forget it." With this, Harry hugged Ginny, relieved that she had not managed to push all her precious people away.

"Finally! Now, can we go down for breakfast now? All this emotional girly stuff that I've just witnessed sucked the energy out of me, I'm hungry!" Ron complained.

"Ronald Weasley, for that statement, you're not invited to my party." Harry snarled. "You just ruin everything, you're so annoying! Right now, I think Malfoy is more tolerable, as compared to you. And case in point, you are always hungry!" Harry teased. This irked Ron, who then jokingly tried to grab both girls for revenge, the three of them running towards the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------

"Harry, why does it look like we are going to the Ministry of Magic?" Ginny asked, confused, after seeing the familiar telephone booth they used a while back when they went to the Department of Mysteries.

"I just need to ask Minister Shacklebolt for something, before we go to Madame Fortescue's. We'll plan the party there." Harry answered.

At the ministry, they didn't have to wait long for their appointment with the Minister. Once the secretary saw Harry, she immediately ushered them in Kingsley Shacklebolt's office, declaring she would make sure there will be no interruptions, while the "Lady Defender" was having a meeting with the Minister of Magic, causing Harry to blush from embarrassment.

"You would have to excuse my secretary Harry." He said apologetically. "She is just one of your many adoring fans, you being the Girl-Who-Lived, The Lady Defender and all that." He teasingly added.

"Minister Shacklebolt, I advise you to please stop teasing Harry. She already gets enough of it from Ron and Herman, not forgetting The Daily Prophet all but kissing the ground she walks on. She's so close to losing her temper." Ginny joked. "We wouldn't want to be blown up like her Aunt Marge, would we?" She finished, grinning.

The Minister chuckled at this, but upon seeing Harry's serious face, he asked, "How would I be of service Harry? I reckon you wouldn't come here personally if it wasn't of great importance."

"Um, Minister? Well, um -" Harry started, unsure of what to say "Since Voldemort and the Death Eaters are no longer a threat, would it be alright - is it possible, ah - I mean, would you be able to tell me where the Dursley's are?" she said in a low voice.

"Why would you want to know their whereabouts Harry? I thought it was not a big deal when we separated you last year?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, I know I have not given you any reason to think that they're my most favorite person in the world, but for whatever it's worth, they're the ones who raised me, albeit grudgingly." She answered. "Besides, they're the closest thing I have for a family aside from my friends. And I think, even if they have not really shown it all those years, they have really cared for me, judging from their reactions when all of us had to leave Privet Drive." she reasoned.

Shacklebolt's brows were furrowed, thinking about what Harry had just said. But afterwards, he looked at Harry with a fond smile saying, "Yeah, I guess you are right. I'll have the files ready by the end of the day. You can come back for it this afternoon, or we can send it to you by owl if you prefer."

Harry smiled thereafter, as if a big weight was lifted off her shoulders. They then said their goodbyes after telling the secretary that she prefers the files to be sent by owl instead.

Once they stepped out of the office, Harry heard Ginny sigh, so she asked, "Ginny, you haven't said a word since I asked Minister Shacklebolt about the Dursley's. What's wrong?"

Ginny sighed again, before answering, "I didn't know that you felt that way about your muggle family, Harry. I mean, they were not nice to you at all, and I thought you couldn't care less about them because of that. I guess, shock is the right term for what I'm feeling right now."

"Yeah, I know. Weird huh?" Harry agreed. "But like I said, I believe, deep down, they really cared for me, especially my aunt. She deserves the benefit of the doubt. After all, she's my mother's sister."

"Make that very deep down. Note the emphasis on the very." Ginny joked. "But I have to agree, it's about time you go visit them, and lay it all out on the table. Closure, you know? Besides, you have to admit, you care for them too."

"Yes, I do. Very, very, deep down." Harry grinned back.

------------------------------------------------------------------

At Madame Fortescue's, Ginny was somewhat confused regarding Harry's plans. "Wait, you are going to arrange for a party, but it's not going to be your party? I'm losing you. How was that even possible?"

Harry sighed, then answered "Well, since the party will not be held on my birthday, ergo, it's not a birthday party. Besides, my birthday is only two days away, how in the world would we be able to plan a benefit dinner with just –"

"Benefit dinner? What benefit dinner?" Ginny, said cutting off Harry's words.

"Will you please let me finish?" Exasperated, Harry continued. "Like I said, it is going to be a benefit dinner. Since my thick, selfish head finally realized that I am not the only one mourning, I thought it would be nice to organize a benefit party in honor of all those who passed away, and with the collected money, we would be able to help the families that were left behind, both wizards and muggles alike. You know what I mean?"

"I see. That's great Harry! So many people would surely gain a lot from this, especially the orphans." Ginny agreed.

"Yeah. To tell the truth, it was actually Malfoy who gave me the idea." With this, Ginny stared at Harry as if she had grown two heads.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? How in the world would he be able to cook up something like that? You know how despicable that guy is!" Ginny finally said.

"Remember that day we saw Malfoy at Flourish and Blotts? What he said about orphanage and stuff? That's where I got it from." Harry answered. "Besides, I don't think he's all that bad. From what I could remember, he was not really into the Death Eater stuff. Dumbledore thought so too."

"Only you and Dumbledore would believe that there's always something good in other people." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose everybody deserves a second chance. He's still a git though."

With this Harry laughed, saying "I totally agree. So I guess we have to head home now, we can continue planning later. I have to write a letter to the Minister about it too. Besides, the package from the Ministry's probably arrived. And I promised Andromeda I'll be taking care of Teddy today. I swear she ought to take a rest once in a while, now that Teddy is starting to be a handful."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Grimmauld's Place, the older Weasleys left later that afternoon, while Ron and Ginny stayed. The three of them were hanging out at the attic, while Teddy was sleeping by the crib Harry had put up. The conversation led to what has happened at the Minister's office, which of course, surprised Ron. "Ron, stop staring at me like that. If you won't, I'm really going to stun you for real." Harry threatened. "I wouldn't have to repeat myself over and over. I already told you what I told Ginny, so just suck it up. Which reminds me, I wonder if the files have arrived?"

As if on cue, a knock was heard by the door followed by Kreacher's voice "Mistress Harry? A package has arrived for you. I believe it's from the Ministry."

Harry jumped up from the daybed, and went to open the door. "Thank you Kreacher. I have been waiting for those."

On her way back to the sofa, Harry unceremoniously announced that she's going to visit the Dursleys the next day alone. When she saw Ron about to open his mouth, she added, "No arguments."

Harry noticed Ron and Ginny exchanging worrying looks, which made Harry explain "Look guys, this is the first time I'm going to see them in a long time. I need this. Just like what Ginny said, closure. Besides, you know how they are when they're around our kind. I'll be fine. Really."

This somewhat assured the siblings. As they were waiting for Harry to finish reading the documents, they heard her gasp, "Harry, why? What happened?" Ginny said with worry.

"They're at Godric's Hollow." Harry whispered. "All these time they're just somewhere near. And I think it was my aunt who requested that they be transferred there, and apparently she knows about the Fidelius Charm, Shacklebolt's their secret-keeper. What I don't know is why? Sure, muggles and wizards live there, which could mean they're somewhat safe. What I can't understand is why she would want to live in the place where she said Mum was, and I quote "blown up". I thought she'd had enough of magic stuff and would be relieved once they've gotten rid of me." Harry mused, baffled.

"Maybe she was scared, you know. And being protected by magic somewhat made them feel safe. Or maybe she really does care, especially about your Mum and you." Ginny thought aloud.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. You know that right? Ginny's probably correct about them caring. Besides, you could just stun Dudley and Mr. Dursley if they're a pain any way." Ron snorted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Apparated by the front of the church at Godric's Hollow the next day, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. She decided to visit her parents' graves first before she went to her aunt's house. Walking through the kissing gate at the entrance of the graveyard, she walked deeper passing through rows and rows of tombstones. She briefly stopped by her ancestor's tomb, and then proceeded to go to her parents' after offering a prayer. She knelt down, tracing the engraved names of her parents.

"I love you Mum, Dad. I miss you so much. How I wish you were here. I wish – "

"Harry?" a voice asked. Turning around, she was taken aback by what she saw. There, standing a few steps behind Harry was her Aunt Petunia and her cousin Dudley, the latter holding a bouquet of white chrysanthemums.

It seemed like time decided to stop at that moment as Harry and Aunt Petunia stood rooted to their spot, while Dudley looked on them alternately, looking confused. Harry was about to open her mouth when she heard Aunt Petunia scoff and say "It's about time you come and visit. I was beginning to think you've forgotten us, with all that fame going to your head."

Harry didn't know if she was supposed to be irritated or relieved after hearing Aunt Petunia say those words. Relieved that they're safe or irritated that there was no love lost between them.

"I just wanted to come visit my parents and maybe come see you too. But then, seeing that nothing has changed, I shouldn't have bothered." Harry answered, not able to hold back her temper.

Aunt Petunia sneered at Harry's statement while pushing Dudley towards the tombstone. Dudley, finally able to move, placed the bouquet on top of the marble stone then hid behind his mother. Apparently Dudley looked like he is still afraid of what Harry might do to him, making Harry feel smug.

"We might as well go to the house. Vernon would be arriving shortly; I might as well prepare tea. You're not staying, are you?" Aunt Petunia said while leading the way towards their house.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The walk towards the house was awkward to say the least. Aunt Petunia just stared right ahead, not offering any conversation whatsoever while Dudley keeps stealing glances at Harry, as if she would blurt out a spell at any moment.

Harry was surprised when she noted that her parent's house was only a block away from the Dursley's. What surprised her more was when she saw an owl perched on the mailbox, carrying The Evening Prophet. Harry incredulously looked at her aunt, earning for herself a glare and a scoff.

Once inside the house, Harry was dragged upstairs by her aunt, and was unceremoniously pulled inside a room, which suspiciously looked like a girl's room. The room was bigger that what she had back in Privet Drive. She noted a dresser with a vanity mirror on the right corner, a built-in closet just beside it. The bed was by the window, covered in red and gold bed sheets and a study table beside it. Harry turned back to Aunt Petunia, asking "Whose room is it? Don't tell me Dudleykins came out of his closet already!"

"Say that again if you'd want a black ring around those flashlights of yours frog-eye!" Dudley snarled, cracking his knuckles.

"Quit it both of you! You've been together barely an hour and you're already back to your antics!" Aunt Petunia shrieked, then facing Harry, she said "This room is yours, not Dudley's. Of course after that so-called war of your sort, you'll need a place to stay. So we decided to fix this place for you out of the goodness of our hearts."

Harry stared at her aunt as if she was petrified, thinking, "Out of the goodness of their hearts? I didn't know you had a heart! What is this world coming to?"

Aunt Petunia noticed the look Harry was giving her, so she decided to explain further.

"You don't believe me, do you? I expected as much, with the history between us. But then even if she was abnormal, your mother was still my sister. I expected that you'll be as strange and as abnormal as she was so; I can't help but accept you, with or without that Dumbledore's letter when he left you in our doorstep and even if you were the reason she was blown up. Be thankful that you look a lot like her and not that good-for-nothing father of yours, especially your eyes."

Confused would be an understatement as Harry tried to decipher what her aunt was trying to say. It was as if her aunt was saying, in her own twisted way of course, that she really cared for her. And that the reason for the animosity was that her aunt blamed her for her mother's death. Trying not to waste more energy, she just decided to divert the conversation back to "her" room.

"Are you trying to say that you want me back here? I thought I was just a waste of space. I thought you'd be glad that I'll be –"

"Rubbish!" Aunt Petunia cut off. "Weren't you listening to what I said back there? Of course it would be somewhat nice to have you back."

Hearing those words from her aunt made her feel somewhere between shocked, happy and somewhat sceptical. In all those years she was with them, she never felt she was welcome, much less hear her aunt admit out loud that she really does care, making the situation they're in at present somewhat too good to be true. And if the war hasn't ended yet, she can even claim that they've been under the Imperius curse. But then, discovering that they really think of her as family, that they consider her as one of their own, somehow filled the gap that was left by her parents and her godfather.

"But I can't. I mean, my godfather left me his house, and I'm old enough to live by myself." Harry said, somewhat unsure.

Aunt Petunia scoffed after hearing Harry say those words then said, "As if we'd beg you to come back." However, when she faced Harry, there was somewhat a hint of yearning in her eyes, especially when she said, "But, it doesn't hurt to come once in a while, right?" which made Harry smile, and replied, "I suppose I could."

"People may say you look like your father, but really, you look like your mother when she's your age. This reminds me, I have something for you. Your birthday's tomorrow, right?" Aunt Petunia went to their room and gave Harry two packages. One was a medium-sized rectangular box, covered in silvery-blue wrappings and a silver bow. The other was a smaller one, somewhat old looking, covered in brown parchment.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia. But, what's this?" Harry said, holding up the brown parcel.

"That one came from your mother. Before they went into hiding, she gave me that for safekeeping. I think it's an heirloom or some sort, and told me to give it to you when you turn eighteen."

"I think I'll open this when I get back home. I don't know what kind of enchantments it has, coming from my father's." Harry decided. "And please tell Uncle Vernon thank you. The room and the gift is more than enough." Harry said, then proceeding to open her aunt's gift. It was a picture frame made of silver, which contained her mother's picture, which surprisingly for Harry, was not moving.

"I think she was about your age when that picture was taken. I told you, you look a lot like her. If only you had her red hair and not your father's messy ones, I'd daresay you are her. If only you'd stop wearing those glasses so that it won't hide your eyes."

The rest of the day went by, with Harry telling Aunt Petunia about her new house, her godson and her friends. She felt like a lot was lifted from her shoulders, and decided that, finally she can face the future with a clean slate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry told Ron, Ginny and Andromeda all about what has happened, the conversation going up almost all night. Before going to bed, Harry decided to open the parcel from her father. It was an antique-looking jewelry box made of dark mahogany, with fleur-de-lis adorning its edges. The letter P was carved to the center of the lid with vines framing it. The clock struck midnight when Harry started lifting up the lid, then something inside the box started emitting a bright light, almost blinding. Harry was about to shut it back close, when she heard some tinkling sound and a voice saying:

"Before two hearts could beat as one,

a tangle of sorts should be undone.

For before thy heart could be claimed as his,

true love's curse should be surpassed before the bliss."

"What could this possibly mean?" Harry mused, and decided to open the box. Thinking that since it came from her father, it must be safe.


	3. Letters and Visitors

**Author's Notes:**

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! And shout out to Fire Dolphin and merdarkandtwisty for pointing out that little Teddy's last name should be Lupin, not Tonks. Thanks a bunch!

Anyway here is the promised third chapter, though this would just be somewhat a filler chapter to answer a few of your questions. Really can't focus this time because of the upcoming licensure exams. I already have very rough drafts and random scenes prepared on how the story would go, although reviews and suggestions are most welcome!

--------------------------------------------------------

**Letters and Visitors**

It is an oval locket made of white-gold enough to fit the tip of her finger with the letters HP embossed at the front and sparkling small diamonds adorning the edges, hanging on a fine chain. Harry lifted the locket and opened it. Tears sprang to her eyes, for inside are pictures of her parents on one side and a picture of hers when she was just a child at the other. However, after a few moments, both of the pictures started to fade and her parents' picture was replaced by her own, the other side left blank. She would have panicked about the pictures disappearing if she hadn't known that the locket was from her parents. There should be an explanation regarding what happened. It is then she noticed a parchment sticking out from one side of the jewelry box, which she took and decided to read its contents. It said:

_My Darling Harmony,_

_If this letter and the locket is all you have from your mother and me as you come of age, then we would have perished because of the war. Because of this, we apologize deeply. As much as we would like to be with you, the desire to have you grow into a safe, peaceful world without Voldemort and his minions is far greater. We know that explanations are long overdue, as you would have learned all that you needed to know from Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Peter or anyone from the Order. It is regrettable that we were not able to witness all the important things that have happened and those that will happen in your life, and that we were not there to protect you as you grew up. But your mother and I have already accepted the possibility of us passing away and leaving you when we decided to fight against Voldemort, especially now that we are aware of the prophecy, forcing us to go into hiding._

_Even if we have accepted the possibility of it, our hearts are burdened with the possibility of leaving you all alone, and could just fervently hope that you'll be able to find someone, just as I have been lucky to have found your mother. With this in mind, we decided to make sure that whoever you choose to share the rest your life with when the time comes, that person should be able to make you happy, safe, and should be worthy of you. You probably think that it is too early for me to think about things like that, but as of the moment, all I can think of was to ensure your future. Prophecy or not, I know that the Order, especially Professor Dumbledore and Sirius are more than willing to take you in and take care of you, but even they know that they won't be able to do so forever. So, I took it upon myself to assess that bloke who'd try and win you over. Your mother was against this at first, but after a lot of arguments, explanations and begging on my part, she agreed._

_I can promise that the enchantments placed on the locket would not interfere with your decisions or your feelings, because of course the final decision would still have to come from you. It would merely serve to satisfy my paranoia as your mother would put it. She repeatedly reminds me that you are a lot stronger than I think, and that I could lay off a bit with the overprotective, anxious father persona that I'm trying to be. So please forgive me for this predicament. In my defense, I just can't bear the thought of leaving you alone. It is probably to make up for us leaving you, but most importantly, it is because we love you so much._

_Your mother arranged that her sister be the one to give you the locket and this letter. You should have known by now that your mother was muggle-born, and that she said it would not do well if you aren't aware of your other family. And let me just say this, no matter how nasty and uncaring that prick of a woman you call your Aunt may be, I myself wouldn't be able to deny the fact that she does care for your mother deeply. Of those rare occasions that I went with your mother to visit, even with those sneers and scoffs, you could see yearning and love behind her eyes every time she talks to your Mum. Because of that, I agreed that she be the one to keep the locket safe until you're eighteen years old, the age when I believe muggles come of age as per your mother's request. _

_I am sure by now our pictures inside the locket have faded and was subsequently replaced with your own. This means that the charms your mother have placed on it have already started its work. Let me explain. First is the incantation you've heard when you opened the box. The enchantment means exactly as how it was said, that before anyone can claim you as his spouse, he should have proven himself worthy. About your picture replacing ours, it marks the start of your journey to start a family of your own, so don't worry about our picture fading from it. Besides, at eighteen, you're still too young to think about having a family if I may say so myself._

_Your mother is way better at Charms than I am even when we were at Hogwarts, so I am not really sure about the enchantments she placed upon the locket. She mentioned something about Penetralis Cordis and the Praestrigia Somniare Charm so it's most likely safe for that poor little bugger that will try and win you over, but knowing your Mum, it would surely be hard to pass and hopefully it involves torture for my enjoyment and satisfaction._

_That covers about everything you need to know about the locket. Although, you can ask Professor Flitwick if you want to know more about those charms your mother placed on it. But even with these precautions and the protections given by the Order, I want you take good care of yourself my princess, and choose well. I deeply hope during this time, the threat of Voldemort no longer exists, and I want you to remember that we love you so much._

_Your Loving Father,_

_James_

Tears were flowing from her eyes by the time she finished reading the letter. She had always imagined her father would be funny and stubborn though not this overprotective, but she understood his paranoia. No parent would be able to handle going through the torture of knowing that sooner or later they will leave their children on their own. Besides, which parent wouldn't want the best for their own child? She just hopes that whatever charms her mother placed upon the locket would not cause her any more problems, for god knows that she has had enough trouble to last her more than seven lifetimes.

-------------------------------------------------------

That morning, Harry woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast brought in by Kreacher. Before she could say anything, the house elf said, "Good morning Mistress. Here's breakfast for the birthday celebrant."

"Thank you Kreacher, but you shouldn't have bothered." Harry replied as she got up from bed.

"It was no trouble mistress, and it was Madame Andromeda who told me to bring your breakfast here as a special treat. And she also asked me to inform you, if you would be so kind to join her in the parlour after you've prepared yourself for the day. She said she has something to discuss with you. Also, Master Ronald and Mistress Ginevra left early this morning and also asked me to tell you that they will pick you up this afternoon around four. Miss Weasley also insisted that you have to wear the dress you bought the other day, under the threat of the Bat-bogey hex." reported the house-elf with a smirk.

Harry groaned, knowing those two, they surely prepared a party even if she told them not to. Harry thanked Kreacher, and asked him to tell Andromeda she won't be long. She then proceeded to eat her breakfast then changed into a pair of denim pants and a long-sleeved v-necked cotton shirt, which made her locket visible for all to see.

At the parlour, Harry saw Andromeda sitting by one of the windows feeding Teddy. Upon approaching the two, Harry touched the tip of Teddy's nose saying "Wotcher, Mr. Lupin." causing little Teddy's hair turn from Harry's messy black hair and green eyes to sunshine-blonde and his eyes the brightest blue, with the biggest toothless grin he could manage. Harry smiled at his reaction, and proceeded to sit across Andromeda, who was staring at the locket.

Having noticed Andromeda's stare, Harry told her about the letter and everything she knows about the locket, which earned a giggle from Andromeda. At Harry's confused look, Andromeda explained, "Oh sweetheart, I knew James was quite protective, but I never knew he'd be this anxious! If my calculations are correct, you must have been about a year-old then, and he was already thinking about your marriage!" It then dawned on Harry that her father was really a paranoid and overprotective man, which made her adore her father more, although she admits that it is somewhat exasperating.

"I can't blame him though. During those dark times, he had every right to be scared." Harry answered.

"So true." Andromeda agreed.

"Enough with the past please. My friends will have my head if they learn that I've been moping again." Upon remembering what the house-elf told her earlier, Harry said "Kreacher told me you wanted to discuss something?"

-----------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy never thought there would come a day when he would dread going to his father's study. Since he was a child, a visit to the study means spending time with his father, learning new things, and sharing stories among others. But due to what happened the previous years, he was proven wrong. When his father offered the manor as a hideout for the Death Eaters, his vision of what his father's study stands for was forever gone. It is because fear creeps into his heart every time he was summoned into that very room during those dark times. Fear for his life, his friends, and most especially, absolute fear for his family.

Their family may not be an expressive lot, but they are close. Other people perceive them as cold, calculated and uncaring as their status dictates, but the experiences during the war proved them otherwise. He thought back about the time when he and his parents were held in one of the Ministry's holding cells during the trials, in which during that time he learned that his mother risked forfeiting her life in order to learn of his safety, and witnessed his father pleading to the court that his wife and son be spared of the punishment. He had been lucky he was cleared of all charges. However, when the decision was read he had never experienced such cold fear creep into his heart, squeezing it until it hurts so bad, not truly understanding what it meant. Not until his father was about to be brought to Azkaban did he fully understand how he felt. He loves his parents and he cannot live without them.

Draco shook his head, hoping it would clear out his thoughts. If only he could erase those memories.

"They're just mere memories. It's all in the past. I won't be able to do anything to change all that I did, but I now have all the opportunity to make up for it." He whispered. He was about to knock on the door when he heard his mother call out to him.

"Draco? Is that you darling? You very well know you don't need to seek permission to enter, so come in already."

Startled, Draco then went into the room and settled himself on one of the sofa situated in front of his father's office table which his mother is currently occupying. His mother has been the one to manage their family's businesses from the time of his father's imprisonment, and he himself has been occasionally helping his mother on quite a few transactions since his father told him he should start preparing himself on handling the family businesses the last time they visited him in Azkaban.

"Is there something you would want to discuss Mother? I would gladly help you on the negotiations between the Hughes regarding the mines. You very well know I can be persuasive." Draco declared with a smirk.

"Oh shush darling, I know their demands are quite ridiculous, knowing that they only control 35% of the company, but I believe they'd agree to our terms, knowing that market expansion to Russia would increase our profits. Sure, it would be challenging, knowing that our family has fallen to shame due to what happened but since the news that Ms. Harmony Potter has testified in our favour got out, more than half of the wizarding community has been more than grateful and was ready to welcome us back into the society. But that was not the reason why I called you over." Mrs. Malfoy said, while arranging the documents scattered along the desk. Afterwards, she looked at Draco directly in the eye then inquired, "Draco, you are aware that aside from your Aunt Bellatrix, I have another elder sister, am I right?"

Draco nodded to answer his mother's inquiry, but was not really following what his mother was trying to say. He was fully aware that his Aunt Andromeda was banished from the Black family when she married a muggle-born and they haven't contacted her ever since, nor talk about her. Why would his mother ask him about her sister now?

On her son's confused expression, Narcissa Malfoy cleared her throat, gaining back Draco's attention. "I have decided to renew my ties with her, and when I discussed it with your father yesterday, he agreed it is for the best. I am actually expected at Grimmauld Place this afternoon. We have always been close before she was banished from the family for she was the pleasant one as compared to Bella, and now I am hoping to have that bond again with her. After all these years, even if I tried, I was never able to forget her. She was and always will be my sister. And I deeply hope that through her forgiveness, I will finally be able to forgive myself."

Sensing that the message hasn't fully been understood, Narcissa continued. "My dear, did you not gain any lesson from everything that has happened to our family these past few years? We have always isolated ourselves from the rest of the society because of our crappy beliefs, and look what has happened to us, and your father and I have just realized that fact recently. Friends are important in life, family even more so. And the narrow-minded belief on purebloods being better than muggle-borns is already deemed irrelevant at this time. Why, if I remember correctly, there is a muggle-born wizard in your class, who has always proven that point. Granger, am I correct?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do anything with renewing your bonds with your sister?"

"Because I don't want you to commit the same mistakes your father and I had. Our prejudice against muggle-born wizards was the reason why we joined the Death Eaters, and is also the reason for our downfall. So, I would like you to forget about your animosity toward the students from the other houses at Hogwarts once you go back, especially the muggle-borns and the ones from Gryffindor. If experience was able to teach you anything, it should be about not passing judgement about other people just because of where they're from, who they're with or how much they're worth. If anything, just try to be civil and stop tormenting them - don't you dare try to deny it. We owe everyone that much, now that we have come back to the right path. Please Draco, do it for me?" Narcissa pleaded.

"I understand what you're trying to tell me Mother." Draco agreed. "But old habits really die hard, so I can't promise change would come easily. Be that as it may, I have already promised myself that I would do my best to change for the better even before this conversation, and now that you asked me to do so, I will indeed try harder. I may not be able to be friends with everyone at school, but I think I can be civil at least."

"Thank you darling, I sure hope so. Now then, would you like to accompany me later? I think it's about time for you to meet your Aunt."

"I'm sorry Mother, I'm afraid I can't. I already arranged a meeting with Mr. Ackerman later at one o'clock regarding the proposals for the new marketing strategies of the textile factory the other day because today is the only time he's free. If you want, I can come and get you after the meeting. I think it would only take two or three hours at most."

"Alright darling, I would have preferred that you come with me, but I think it is for the best. My sister and I have a lot to talk about, and I think you will just be bored to death, knowing you. I'll see you later this afternoon then. Just send one of the house elves to inform me of your departure."

------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Harry was just changing Teddy's clothes when she heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was Ron and Ginny, Harry called out, "Just come in already! I'm about done changing Teddy's clothes."

She heard someone enter though the newcomer kept silent. Not waiting for the person to talk, Harry continued, "I know I'm not dressed yet, but I had to change Teddy's clothes. Andromeda has a visitor coming who would like to meet Teddy that's why I had to change him first. You very well know I won't take too long to change so don't nag me about being late. Now, make yourself useful and please bring Teddy to the parlour while I change."

Not hearing any reply, Harry snapped out while putting on the finishing touches to Teddy's clothes, "The least you can do is say yes so that I won't look like a fool talking to thin air." Still no reply was heard. Harry finally losing her temper, turned and yelled "What the heck is-"

"Hi Harry."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Uncomfortable silence reigned as Andromeda Tonks led Narcissa Malfoy to the sitting room. Ill at ease, Narcissa attempted to start a conversation. "The mansion has changed a lot since the last time I was here. You did a very good job with the renovations 'Dromeda."

Andromeda nodded. "I agree. The changes done to the house is like a breath of fresh air. I didn't recognize it the first time I came here; I thought I was in the wrong house. Harry fixed the house last month with a little help from her friends. That girl has a flair for interior design if I may say so myself."

"Harry? You don't mean to say Ms. Harmony Potter do you? She now owns Grimmauld Place?" Narcissa inquired.

"Yes, I do. Don't you remember? Sirius transferred all of his properties to Harry two years ago based from the letter I received from the family solicitor. She then asked me to move here with my grandson last month so that she can give me some help taking care of Teddy since she is his godmother, and I agreed. Besides, I can't let a pure soul like that be alone in this big house. She has such a good heart, sometimes she forgets about herself. Someone ought to look after her too, don't you agree?" Andromeda asked, while she motioned Narcissa to take a seat on one of the settees in the room.

Narcissa nodded. "I guess her inheriting all of Sirius' assets slipped my mind, I was - busy. However, I never thought she was like that. Draco always described her as a conceited, self-important girl who isn't even a girl, although I can't really understand what he meant by that."

Andromeda chuckled. "I can honestly say that your son is wrong about her being conceited. Though I have to agree, Harry has always been some kind of a tomboy as far as I can remember. Two of her closest friends are boys even! But you can understand, knowing she grew up without her mother to guide her. And if I'm not mistaken, the Aunt who brought her up didn't treat her so well when she was with them. That child deserves to have a family, the least I can do is to be here for her."

"Speaking of family," Narcissa started, looking at Andromeda pleadingly, "I wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you all these years. I can only blame my stupidity and arrogance, and I would understand it if you wouldn't want me to bother you ever again. I just came here to apologize, not really expecting you to forgive me, although I deeply wish that I'd get to spend more time with my sister again."

"Cissy, I admit I was hurt. But I was never angry at you, I can never be. How could I be, you're my baby sister. It was not your fault we were raised to think that half-bloods and muggle-borns were not good enough. It just so happened that I fell in love with one who changed my views on what I have always believed to be true. Don't be so hard on yourself. I have always understood why you had to do so, so don't blame yourself. For what it's worth, it had made my life with Ted more meaningful, and I was happy – I am happy. Especially now that I have my sister back." Andromeda said, knowingly.

"Thank you Andromeda. Thank you so much!" Narcissa sobbed with relief as she approached her sister and held her hand tightly.

"There, there Cissy." Andromeda said comfortingly. "And would it be too much to ask you to give me a hug? No one is going to see you here you know, you can let go of your mask."

"To hell with propriety!" Narcissa exclaimed when she threw her arms around a chuckling Andromeda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry? Snap out of it. And close your mouth, you look more stupid than usual."

"Herman? It is you!" Harry cried then went to glomp the tall, brown-haired Gryffindor.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Herman answered. "Kreacher let me in. The house looks nice by the way." He said after he let Harry go then approached the bed to play with Teddy.

"But I thought you were still in Australia with your parents? You weren't supposed to be here until next week!" Harry said, confused.

"Mum and Dad had to come back earlier for they had to attend a symposium. Our flight is scheduled on the second of August, but I told them I can just apparate here so that I'll be able to attend your eighteenth birthday. Mum became excited when they heard you are a debutant, so they let me come home first. So, here I am."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home earlier?"

"And ruin the surprise? I think not. Besides, Ginny already threatened me with a Bat-Bogey Hex if I ruin what she planned for you."

"Smart-assed prick." Harry muttered, when she remembered something. "She got you too, huh." At her friend's questioning look, she continued. "I have to wear that dress we bought the other day so that I won't be the receiving end of that dratted special move of hers."

"Really?" Herman raised his brows, and asked incredulously. "I guess today would be the day when Harry Potter is seen wearing a aside from the Yule Ball of course. But why are you so scared being hexed? You can always defend yourself anyway, Lady Defender." Herman teased.

"Argh! You're impossible! Will you please stop calling me that!" Harry cried exasperatedly. "And to answer your question, I don't like having bat wings flap on my face on my birthday, thank you very much. You know very well that Ginny is a very good shot."

"Yes, and I'm going to hold onto Ginny's threat and will have to make your day more miserable." Herman took out a box out of his pocket together with a bottle of fluid, approached Harry slowly, then placed the box in Harry's hand.

"Don't you dare tell me you don't know how to use this. You've been around muggles enough to be familiar with it. Now, if you'll excuse me. I believe you asked me to bring Teddy to Andromeda right?" Herman said, while taking Teddy, leaving a stunned Harry stare at his back until he and the baby were out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, Andromeda?" announced Herman after clearing his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Harry asked me to bring Teddy over so that she can change into her dress for tonight."

"It's alright dear. I can see you came back earlier than expected. Harry told me you won't be back until next week. It must have been quite a shock for her to see you."

"Yes, you should've seen her face. It was priceless. I should've brought my camera as Ron had suggested, but then I wouldn't want to be the receiving end of whatever hex that girl has up her sleeves, knowing how bad her temper is." Herman answered with a smirk while handing Teddy over to Andromeda.

"Thank you for bringing Teddy over. And I would like you to meet my younger sister, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. You go to school with her son, Draco, don't you dear?"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Herman addressed Narcissa while reaching out to shake her hand. "And yes, I went to school with her son. I can't really say we were close, though we get to _interact_ with him quite a few times." Herman answered with a distinct emphasis on the word _interact_.

Andromeda was about to ask him another question, in which Herman has a high suspicion of what that question would be, when they heard the doorbell ring. Herman excused himself to answer the door. When he was out of earshot, he released a relieved breath thinking it was a classic example of being saved by the bell.

-------------------------------------------------------

He was a bit surprised to see Draco Malfoy on the manor's steps though he was able to keep his expression hidden from the blonde Slytherin.

"Speak of the devil." Herman muttered, which he intended Malfoy to hear.

"What are you talking about mu-, Granger?" Draco asked, barely stopping himself from uttering the hated word when he remembered the talk he had with his mother earlier.

"We were just talking about you before I answered the door, then here you are. It was just so fitting, don't you think?" Herman said between clenched teeth, trying to keep his temper in check after hearing Malfoy almost say _that_ word.

"Herman? Who is it? If it's Ron or Ginny I swear I'm going to hex them both to oblivion if they don't stop nagging. I'm almost done. I'm just putting on these troublesome things you got me!" Herman heard Harry yell from upstairs.

"It's not them, don't worry. Just don't take too much time or we're going to be really late." Herman answered back, while motioning his head towards the stunned Malfoy to enter and follow him.

Draco Malfoy was quite confused with Herman's presence and the familiar voice he heard yelling from upstairs earlier. He was staring at the back of Herman's head wondering what the muggle-born was doing there, the supposed house of the Black Family, and was somewhat curious trying to rack his brains on where he has heard that voice earlier.

Herman on the other hand knows that the Slytherin is confused of his presence, and is most likely brewing over who the person upstairs was. Smirking, he decided to irk the blonde further. "You're probably wondering why I'm here, aren't you Malfoy? Well, you see I'm _really close_ with the owner of the house, I practically spend most of my time here. Not expected from someone whom you thought was a pureblood manic, don't you think?" Herman looked back at Draco, sneering when he saw that the blonde-haired wizard was practically blowing steam off his head.

When both of them entered the parlour, Herman was looking practically smug while Draco looked like he was having a hard time trying to keep his temper in check.

"Draco, darling! Good, you're finally here. I would like you to meet your Aunt Andromeda, and your nephew, little Teddy here." Narcissa said, trying to revert her son's attention knowing full well what the look on her son's face means.

Sensing Narcissa's underlying distress, Andromeda approached Draco then reached out her hand. "Hello Draco, nice to finally meet you."

Not wanting to be disrespectful, Draco shook Andromeda's hand and replied accordingly then looked at the child in her arms. He was then astonished to see the baby's hair turn to the exact shade of his hair, as well as his eyes, he can practically say they look alike.

"Oh look! Teddy likes you!" Narcissa exclaimed seeing the baby's transformation. "Little Teddy here is a metamorphmagus just like his mother, isn't that wonderful Draco?"

"He only does that when I or his godmother is around, so I guess he really does like you. Would you like to carry him Draco?" Andromeda said, amused.

"Yes, Draco, why don't you carry your nephew? It's quite rare for babies to like someone they haven't even seen yet, so why don't you give it a try?" Herman followed though, trying really hard to stop himself from chuckling at the Malfoy heir's obvious discomfort of the possibility of carrying the little tyke.

Before anyone could say any further, Harry entered the parlour wearing an emerald-green sleeveless faux wrap knit dress reaching just above her knees, and to the amazement of almost everyone since Draco had his back turned to the entryway, she was not wearing her glasses.

"Hello Andromeda. Good day to you Mrs. Malfoy." Greeted Harry. "Herman? We have to go. Ginny will surely throw a fit if we're late." Harry stated.

"Oh Harry! You look wonderful! And I can see Herman was able to convince you to wear those eye lenses muggles wear. It's really refreshing to finally see your eyes not hidden behind those glasses, and the dress really brings out your eyes." Andromeda gushed.

"Thank you Andromeda. They're called contact lenses, and it was Ginny who threatened me to wear it, though I have a very good suspicion as to which one of all the know-it-all in the world gave them the existence of it." Harry said, and then glared at a certain tall, brown-haired boy who was looking anywhere but Harry, trying to look nonchalant.

While this conversation was going on, warning bells were ringing in Draco's head, finally realizing that the familiar voice earlier belonged to Harry Potter. Yelling numerous colourful expletives inwardly, he slowly turned to look at the newcomer, fervently hoping that his suspicions were wrong. Push came to shove when his brain finally registered who the girl is, causing it to sputter then come to a standstill.

It was official - Draco Malfoy was royally screwed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

To those whose wondering about the charms, descriptions will be given in the subsequent chapters, though I don't know when I'll be able to spew out the next one.

Reviews, constructive criticisms and suggestions are most welcome!

Thank you.


End file.
